Girl of Steel
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Between fighting Grodd and the ending of Superhero Fight Club 2.0, Sara decides it's the perfect time to make a move on Supergirl herself. Cue awkward and bad at flirting Kara.


**I'm kind of back! I've posted literally nothing for so long but these two got me back into writing. Send me some prompts on Tumblr at MarvelDC31 to get my muse running again. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

"So," Sara smirks, "you're the famous Girl of Steel."

She glances up and down at Kara, quite obviously checking her out, before looking pointedly at Kara's ass, "I can see why they'd call you that."

Kara blushes red, colour blooming across her cheeks as bright as her cape.

"I—I," Kara mumbles, "thank you?"

Sara laughs and shakes her head, ignoring the looks she's getting from the others, "I sure wouldn't mind learning for myself exactly _how_ strong you are."

She makes sure to add a flirty wink at the end, and lo and behold, Kara blushes even brighter.

"Y—you would?" Kara smiles shyly.

Sara smiles right back, "Oh, yeah, definitely. Why don't we go get some drinks after this Fight Club thing, hm?"

Kara grins brightly at that, "Sure!"

Sara laughs under her breath, "First, you've gotta beat up the next villain."

"There's even more?" Kara's eyes brighten and she excitedly turns to Barry and Oliver. "There's more than that Sphere and Gorilla?"

Barry raises an eyebrow, "Of course. Has to be for someone like you, right Oliver?"

Oliver rolls his eyes, "We would've gotten her."

"Right," Sara laughs, signing an arm across Kara's shoulders, "sure you would've. That's like saying I can get enough of these hard muscles."

Kara's eyes widen and she blushes once again. The others share a few looks, rolling their eyes. Of course the two of them would be into each other. Even _Oliver_ agrees that it'd be good for them… _Oliver._

Kara turns her gaze towards Sara, deciding to try her hand at this whole… _flirting_ thing, "W—well…I mean I, also—same?"

If only Non was still a problem, Kara would've given anything for him to blast through the walls and throw her away from this embarrassing situation. She really should've listened to Alex when her sister told her to practice her flirting skills.

Alas, she did not and so now Kara has to live with the fool she made of herself. Good thing Sara's got a soft spot for the cute and loveable dorks.

"Aren't you cute?" Sara giggles, smiling brighter than she has in a while.

Ray looks to Jax, and they can both tell that the other is happy for Sara. After Snart…well, she needs someone to help her get back to who she was. Supergirl seems to be just as smitten so it's a win-win situation, right?

Kara smiles and looks down, "T—thanks…you, too."

Sara's heart melts and she grins at Kara. This woman here could crush her in seconds without using much of her strength and yet, here she is, being shy about talking to her. If Sara had any thought of this, maybe, just being a small crush, they fly out the window. Kara seems like the type of person who immediately steals the hearts of those around her without even realizing it.

Oh, Sara is so doomed.

Oliver rolls his eyes even though he's happy for Sara, too, "Come on, you two, we've got one more obstacle to get through before this is over."

"Yeah!" Barry grins, throwing his hands up. "Superhero Fight Club 2.0 Finale time!"

"You heard the man!" Cisco shouts through the speakers and the lights start flashing once more.

They all get in their own fighting positions but it's obvious to them all that Kara and Sara are, maybe, a little _too_ close. No one minds, though. In fact, it just makes everyone smile all the more.

"Remember, Girl of Steel," Sara grins, looking over her shoulder towards Kara, "if you really want those drinks then you got to destroy this next one."

Kara grins determinedly and nods, "Oh, trust me, I will."

"I wouldn't get too cocky," Sara mumbles, "I'll still drink you under the table, later."

When Kara scoffs, Sara remembers that one tiny detail… _super-hearing._

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kara smiles, watching the door open, waiting for her next challenge to be revealed, "you'll be going against the Girl of Steel, remember?"

When the door opens, showing the last adversary, Kara smirks, "And we Kryptonians _always_ get what we want."

Kara shoots forward, nearly decimating the enemy in one blow, and all Sara can think is, _I sure hope you do._

* * *

 **Let me know if I suck at writing now that I haven't done it in a while by commenting/reviewing!**


End file.
